Making Shuffles, Nikii's Try
by StupidLittleGiirl
Summary: So I did Darlene-Ala-Mode's Making Fiends music shuffle.. drabble.. thing. And I failed, epically. WARNING: May contain stupidity, randomness, and sexual themes. XD Oh, and whoever's reading this summary, I TAG YOU. :3


**Author's Notes:** Yeah.. I decided to do Darlene-Ala-Mode's music shuffle. … And it sucks. That's it. Bye bye~ 83

* * *

**1. Fireflies – Owl City**

"You would not believe your eyes, Charlotte," Marvin started, "if ten million fireflies lit up Clamburg while I was asleep."

"Oh Marvin! That'll be pretty! Teehee!"

Marvin stopped. _Why was Charlotte so clueless?_ He didn't care, as long as he got to spend this night with her.

The two were at his house, hanging around in his room. Marvin tried to stall her until midnight came; then the two would see the beautiful lightning bugs. _Tick, tick, tick, ding!_

The dark green boy smiled. It was time. Taking her hand, he led her outside in the dark area. Suddenly, tiny lights began to reveal themselves. Charlotte's eyes widened from the sight, as Marvin smiled. He was happy he got to spend this night with her, even if the fireflies were leaving this night. He was perfectly happy.

* * *

**2. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich – Lady Gaga**

"We got a red light," Charlotte exclaimed, standing in front of a traffic light.

"Uh.."

"A pornographic dance fight!" She continued.

"WHAT!?" Marvin couldn't believe his ears. What was she saying? "M-My.. you don't mean we-we're--" He flushed, unable to continue his sentence.

"Teehee! A bang-bang-bang! A bang-bang-bang! Beautiful, dirty, rich." She took his hands and started to dance with him, much to his surprise. What the heck was he doing?

* * *

**3. Hot Air Balloon – Owl City**

It had been a week since Marvin and Charlotte had officially became a couple. _Their own fairy tale,_ you could call it. The dark green school boy had a surprise for her; a hot air balloon ride.

"Surprise!" he exclaimed, smiling happily.

"Oh Marvin! It's beautiful!" Her eyes widened from the multi-colored hot air balloon. She hugged him happily, as he led her into the basket. Inflating the balloon, the two rose high into the air, much to Charlotte's satisfaction.

"I ran out of other ideas," he admitted.

"It doesn't matter Marvin. As long as I'm with you." She smiled, and held his hand happily.

* * *

**4. Paparazzi – Lady Gaga**

Vendetta walked along the streets of Clamburg, minding her own business. She had fired her hamster a couple of weeks ago and was doing perfectly fine by herself. Suddenly, out of the bushes, Grudge appeared.

"Hamster, _what_ are you doing here!?" She snapped.

Grudge grunted, and continued to follow her. Vendetta's pace became faster, in hopes of ditching him. But so did Grudge's.

"Stupid Hamster! Leave me alone!"

Grudge grunted a couple of words, meaning "I'm your biggest fan. I'll follow you until you love me."

Vendetta, understanding him, growled. "I will never love you stupid Hamster! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" she added more firmly.

Grudge ignored her, and kept stalking her, much to her dismay. Vendetta had never been disobeyed before, but there's a first time for everything.

* * *

**5. The Business – Yung Berg**

"If you know exactly what I wanna do," Charlotte sang.

"What?"

"Then I'm a give the business to you!"

"What business? Charlotte, what on earth are you talking about?"

"Teehee!" She giggled, and Marvin caught the hint.

"See, I ain't never met a girl that get it down like you."

"Aww, Marvin! That's sooo sweet!"

"Y'know, I want a freak in the morning! A freak in the evening! Just call me up and I'll be there when you need me!"

"Okay, what's your number?"

"Give me the business! If you know exactly what I wanna do, then I'ma give the business to you."

Then Marvin lost it. He had no idea what on earth she was talking about. Then a perverted thought came into his mind.

"Y-You don't mean _that.._ right?"

Charlotte giggled again and continued to sing, leaving Marvin clueless throughout the whole time. She danced happily around him, as the lyrics began to flow throughout her mouth.

"Shawty, give me the business!"

"What business!? And _why_ did you call me shawty?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. But go along with it. Teehee!"

* * *

**6. G-Slide – Lil Mama**

"If my sista' tour bus ride through yo' town, ya gonna have a problem. Tell 'em Vendetta!" Charlotte looked towards Vendetta happily.

"Leave me alone, you stupid little girl. And I am not your sister."

"Can you show me how to g-slide?"

"No. Now, I _said_ leave me alone or I will release a fiend on you!"

"I'm that ghetto, gorgeous, gangsta girl."

Now, everyone stared silently towards Charlotte. She was _really_ being out-of-character today. Charlotte giggled and continued to sing.

"Vendetta get it poppin' putting work."

"What?" Vendetta asked, jabbing Charlotte in the shoulder. "Be quiet!"

"Callin' me T, seeing hugs of sabrina ping daddy," Charlotte looked towards Marvin who faintly waved, actually scared of her. "Vendetta's tour bus might ride through yo' town!"

"Uh.. she's already--"

"She so hot!"

Silence consumed the classroom, as they took the statement in a **perverted** way. Vendetta sighed, slamming her head onto the desk. Everyone else continued to stare at Charlotte. Finally, after a few minutes of hitting her head, she threw something at Charlotte, shutting her up for good.

* * *

**7. Jai Ho – The Pussycat Dolls**

"I got, I got shivers, when you touch my face."

Marvin silently stared at his girlfriend again. There it was again with the nonsense.

"You are the reason that I breathe, you are the reason that I still believe, you are my destiny, Jai Ho."

"W-Who's Jai Ho?"

"He's not a person Marvin. Teehee!"

"Then what is it?"

Charlotte ignored him, continuing to sing. "Escape, away, I'll take you to a place." And with that, she took his hand, dragging him to her house.

"Charlotte, what are we doing at your house?"

"You're gonna find out, baby. I'm one in a million."

"M-My, uh.. okay?"

Charlotte pushed him lightly into her house and the door closed. "Catch me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Catch me, catch me, cmon' catch me!" She fell, and Marvin (not having a choice) caught her. He couldn't just let her fall onto the ground. She already had mental issues, and the fall would've probably caused her to have more.

"Jai Ho! Teehee!"

* * *

**8. 3 – Britney Spears**

"1, 2, 3. Not only you and me," Charlotte pointed towards Marvin on 'you', then at herself on 'me.'

"Then who else is coming with us?" He asked, looking around. The two were going on a date, and he was a bit disappointed knowing that they wouldn't be alone.

"Vendetta!" she exclaimed.

"What!?"

Vendetta stormed out of her house, getting into the car with the two. "Ugh, stupid people. Let's make this quick. My favorite show is coming on soon."

"Uh, okay."

The car took off, and the Bulgarian, unfortunately, was caught in between the two.

"1.. 2.. 3!" Charlotte giggled, counting Marvin and Vendetta along with herself. "Let's do it. You and me." Her attention turned back to Marvin.

"Do.. _it?_"

"EWWW! EW! You stupid blue girl! Don't be so disgusting!" Vendetta stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Teehee!"

* * *

**9. Lip Gloss – Lil Mama**

"It's poppin'" Charlotte pranced around, singing to the whole class. "Watcha' know 'bout me? Watcha' watcha' know?"

The class stayed quiet, and Vendetta broke the silence by speaking.

"That you're stupid."

Charlotte giggled, then pointed towards Marvin. "Your turn!"

"M-My! Uh, you're pretty?" He shrugged his shoulders and looked away embarrassed.

"My lipgloss is poppin! The girls be hating!" Charlotte giggled, as the girls looked away.

"No one cares about your stupid lipgloss!" Vendetta screeched. "And you're not even wearing lipgloss!"

"Charlotte?" Mr. Milk interrupted.

"Yes? Teehee!"

"Where do you get your uh.. l-lipgloss?"

"Stupid teacher! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WEAR LIPGLOSS!"

Mr. Milk cringed after hearing Vendetta scream. And the class stayed quiet after that, including Charlotte.

* * *

**10. Dangerous – Akon**

"That girl is dangerous.." Marion whispered, looking at Vendetta enter the room.

"No she's not, she's nice!"

"Thy pigtailed one be-eth of yon evil." Malachi warned.

"Huh?" Charlotte tilted her head.

"That girl is so dangerous. She's a bad girl!" Mort, who rarely spoke, advised. Charlotte was confused now, but didn't let it show. Instead, she just smiled cheerfully at Vendetta.

"Hi Vendetta!"

Vendetta ignored her, narrowing her eyes angrily. In her hands was a large box, containing a fiend. Everyone took cover under their desks.

"That girl is so dangerous," Maggie sighed, knowing that Charlotte was not going to understand anyways.

Vendetta smirked, knowing everyone (except for Charlotte) was bristling in fear. She opened the box and a hideous fiend emerged.

"EEEEEEK!"

"AAAAAH!"

Screams surrounded the classroom and faded as the children ran outside. Only Charlotte and Vendetta remained. Charlotte stared at the large fiend, thinking about what everyone meant. The fiend grabbed the powder blue girl in its tentacles, ready to eat her.

"Heh heh heh! Goodbye, you stupid blue girl."

"She is dangerous.." Charlotte whispered to herself, unable to escape her fated doom.


End file.
